1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures and components for use therewith and more particularly pertains to a silicone-based skirt having a tapered section leading to a feathered distal portion for creating a pulsating or undulating action in the skirt as it moves through the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of silicone-based skirts is known in the prior art. Particular reference should be had to my U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,395, herein incorporated by reference, wherein a silicone based elastomer substrate is formed into a lure dressing or skirt that includes a plurality of slit, filamentary strips. The substrate is pattern printed with one or more clear or pigmented silicone based colorants that are appropriately bonded in place. A metalized foil may be optionally bonded to the colorant before or after curing. Once colored, the substrate is die cut into a number of dressings. Each dressing includes a plurality of filaments that are bound together via a strap fastener to form a skirt. The skirts are separately attachable to a lure of choice using conventional attachment means.
Further, lures that simulate the movement of live bait are well know in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,161,094 to Saunders, Jr. discloses a lure that simulates in its motions or actions minnows and like. To effect this motion, a sheet of rubber or the like that is suitably connected to a body is provided with slits, the slits further having additional slits formed at rear ends thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,620 to Arbogast discloses a buck-tail or fly which has life-like movement upon being placed in water, independent of any translational movement through the water. A plurality of substantially parallel stands or streamers having a water-absorbing substance impregnated into the surface on one side thereof are secured to the stem of a hook. When the buck-tail is placed in water, the swelling of the water-absorbing substance expands a side of each strand thereby causing the same to curl in the manner of squirming objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,325 to Smith discloses a fishing lure which includes a plurality of thin, elongate strips of chamois attached to a body rearwardly of a head portion and extending outwardly therefrom. The porous chamois material absorbs water to swell in size and become flexible when the lure is immersed in water, giving the lure a life-like appearance. U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,912 to Lee discloses a lure including a skirt which comprises a plurality of individual elongated plastic members to the ends of which are, in turn, integrally attached a plurality of tail elements. The tail element is shaped as a flattened curl, which upon extension, as occurs when the lure is pulled through water, forms a lateral, reverse twist thereby causing the tail to vacillate and gyrate simulating natural bait movement.
While these devices achieve their particular objectives, they do not disclose a colorfast, silicone-based skirt dressing having a feathered distal portion. Elastomer dressings have become a dressing of choice for freshwater and saltwater lure manufacturers and it is desirable to provide a dressing formed of such material having bait movement simulating properties including pulsating or undulating motion.